(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the exercise devices for physical therapy for an elderly or injured person. A physical therapist is one having ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The benefits of exercise and bodily movement and movement of joints is recognized for elderly persons as well as those persons who are recovering from injury.
Many elderly people suffer from arthritis. In any event, it is recognized that normally any impact type exercise is detrimental to an elderly person. Also, characteristic with aging is a clinging to older, familiar objects and surroundings including feel and sound.
For the above reasons, it will be seen that chopping wood with the resulting impact would not be recommended for elderly people. Sawing wood would be recommended. For many elderly people, the feel of the saw handle in the hand would be familiar. Also, the resulting rasping would be a familiar and reassuring sound to the person.
Before this application was filed, the applicant was aware of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Schmidt 1,418,401 Feist 2,097,273 Uhl 2,830,816 Matt 3,295,847 Dalton 3,807,730 Dienner 3,654,917 Roman 4,229,001 Kaiser 4,395,039 Killen 4,513,961 ______________________________________
Applicant does not consider that these patents are pertinent but believes that the Examiner would be interested in any patent reported by an experienced patent searcher.